FUNimation Remastered Box Sets
The Funimation Remastered Box Sets are Dragon Ball Z sets released by FUNimation Entertainment. They feature digitally remastered anamorphic widescreen (16:9) HD transfer from original Japanese film print, revised English audio track, original English and Japanese audio tracks, plus other special features. Similar sets have also been released for Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT. While the Z sets are cropped to achieve an anamorphic widescreen presentation, the original Dragon Ball and GT sets are not, and are presented in the original 4:3. The sets DO NOT include "next episode" previews due to FUNimation not aquiring the footage from Toei (they were recreated for TV broadcast and previous home video releases), although the narrator still erroneously provides the "stay tuned for scenes from the next episode" message. This release spanned a period of 5 years, with releases made from February 2007 through January 2012. These releases are also notable for being the region 1 DVD debut for the FUNimation and uncut versions of Dragon Ball Episodes 1-13, Dragon Ball Z Episodes 28-67, and Dragon Ball Movie 1. Several voices in early FUNimation-dubbed episodes also received redubbing for this release for consistency purposes (it should be noted that DBZ Episodes 1-67 and Movies 1-3 were redubbed from 2004-2006 for the earlier "Ultimate Uncut" Cartoon Network broadcast and canceled DVDs). Restoration The studio Video Post & Transfer was responsible for the restoration process, during which they used the original 16mm negative, stored properly in FUNimation's film vault. Lead by colorist Steve Franko, all 291 episodes of Dragon Ball Z were given a series of clean-ups. First was color correction (which Franko stated was little to none). Next was the restoration process. First it went into the Phillip Sprit Datacine, which eliminated much of the video noise and grain that was in the system. Next was the Taranex, which was the final process of the clean-up. (Note: In a interview, Franko stated it took up to, or above, 2 million dollars to do the restoration). The entire process was done at 24fps, the original frame-rate of the masters. The restored footage was then lad to tape-to-tape at 1080p, the highest quality HD film available today. The series was also telecined at a screen format of 16:9, re-conforming it from its original 4:3 format. This helps eliminate some of the grain and glue on the top and bottom of the picture, and adds more to the left and right than any other standard definition transfer but also removes footage from the vertical aspect (Note: The decision to crop the picture was not the idea of Franko, but that of FUNimation's). In much of the controversy surrounding the restoration, Franko has said that due to a small budget (and time schedule), he and his team were not able to do a complete and thorough job of the film print.http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=5749&start=340 Audio features The following audio options are available on all box sets: Dragon Ball *English track from Funimation Dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). *Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Dragon Ball Z *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with Funimation Dub music (Dolby Digital 2.0 stereo). For the Season Box Sets, Nathan Johnson's Ultimate Uncut Special Edition music for episodes 1-67, and original Bruce Faulconer music for episodes 68-291. *Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Dragon Ball GT *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with Funimation Dub music (Dolby Digital 2.0 stereo). For the Season Box Sets, original Mark Menza music for episodes 1-64. *Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Season Box Sets (Dragon Ball) Dragon-Ball-Season-1-3d-mock-232x300.png|Dragon Ball Season 1 512pq-ZQs5L. SS420 .jpg|Dragon Ball-Season 2 Dragon Ball- Season Three.jpeg|Dragon Ball Season 3 Seasonfour.jpg|Dragon Ball Season 4 Seasonfive.jpg|Dragon Ball Season 5 Season One *'Release Date': September 15, 2009 This set contains the Emperor Pilaf Saga and Tournament Saga. The last three episodes are part of the Red Ribbon Army Saga in the edited line of episodes. This DVD set marks the region 1 DVD debut of uncut Episodes 1-13, as well as the region 1 DVD debut of the FUNimation dub of said episodes. Cover Character: Kid Goku Episode count Emperor Pilaf Saga: * 1. Secret of the Dragon Balls * 2. The Emperor's Quest * 3. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi * 4. Oolong the Terrible * 5. Yamcha the Desert Bandit * 6. Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls * 7. The Ox-King on Fire Mountain * 8. The Kamehameha Wave * 9. Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch * 10. The Dragon Balls are Stolen * 11. The Penalty is Pinball * 12. A Wish to the Eternal Dragon * 13. The Legend of Goku Tournament Saga: * 14. Goku's Rival * 15. Look Out for Launch * 16. Find That Stone! * 17. Milk Delivery * 18. The Turtle Hermit Way * 19. The Tournament Begins * 20. Elimination Round * 21. Smells Like Trouble * 22. Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun * 23. Monster Beast Giran * 24. Krillin's Frantic Attack! * 25. Danger from Above * 26. The Grand Finals * 27. Number One Under the Moon * 28. The Final Blow * 29. The Roaming Lake * 30. Pilaf and the Mystery Force * 31. Wedding Plans? Season Two *'Release Date': November 10, 2009 This set contains the Red Ribbon Army Saga and General Blue Saga. The last four episodes are part of the Commander Red Saga in the edited line of episodes. Cover Character: Krillin Episode count Red Ribbon Army Saga: * 32. The Flying Fortress: Vanished! * 33. The Legend of a Dragon * 34. Cruel General Red * 35. Cold Reception * 36. Major Metallitron * 37. Ninja Murasaki is Coming! * 38. Five Murasakis * 39. Mysterious Android No. 8 * 40. Horrifying Buyon * 41. The Fall of Muscle Tower * 42. The Secret of Dr. Flappe * 43. A Trip to the City * 44. Master Thief, Haski * 45. Danger in the Air General Blue Saga: * 46. Bulma's Bad Day * 47. Kame House: Found! * 48. Deep Blue Sea * 49. Roshi's Surprise * 50. The Trap is Sprung * 51. Beware of the Robot * 52. The Pirate Treasure * 53. Blue, Black and Blue * 54. Escape From Pirate Cave * 55. Penguin Village * 56. Strange Visitor * 57. Arale vs. Blue * 58. The Land of Korin * 59. The Notorious Mercenary * 60. Tao Attacks! * 61. Korin Tower Season Three *'Release Date': February 2, 2010 This set contains the Commander Red Saga and Fortuneteller Baba Saga. The last nine episodes are part of the Tien Shinhan Saga in the edited line of episodes. Cover Character: Master Roshi (Max Power) Episode count Commander Red Saga: * 62. Sacred Water * 63. The Return of Goku * 64. The Last of Mercenary Tao * 65. Confront the Red Ribbon Army * 66. A Real Bind * 67. The End of Commander Red Fortuneteller Baba Saga: *68. The Last Dragon Ball *69. Who is Fortuneteller Baba? *70. We Are The Five Warriors *71. Deadly Battle *72. Goku's Turn to Fight *73. The Devilmite Beam *74. The Mysterious Fifth Man *75. The Strong Ones *76. The True Colors of the Masked Man *77. Pilaf's Tactics *78. The Eternal Dragon Rises *79. Terror and Plague *80. Goku vs. Sky Dragon *81. Goku Goes to Demon Land *82. The Rampage of InoShikaCho *83. Which Way to Papaya Island? *84. Rivals and Arrivals *85. Preliminary Peril *86. Then There Were Eight *87. Yamcha vs. Tien *88. Yamcha's Big Break *89. Full-Moon Vengeance *90. The Dodon Wave *91. Counting Controversy *92. Goku Enters the Ring 'Season Four' *'Release date: '''May 4th, 2010 This set contains the Tien Shinhan Saga and King Piccolo Saga. Cover Character: King Piccolo Episode count '''Tien Shinhan Saga': *93. Tien Shinhan vs. Jackie Chun *94. Stepping Down *95. Goku vs. Krillin *96. Tail's Tale *97. Final Match: Goku vs. Tien Shinhan *98. Victory's Edge *99. Tien's Insurrection *100. The Spirit Cannon *101. The Fallen King Piccolo Saga: *102. Enter King Piccolo *103. Tambourine Attacks! *104. Mark of the Demon *105. Here Comes Yajirobe *106. Terrible Tambourine *107. Tien's Atonement *108. Goku's Revenge *109. Goku vs. King Piccolo *110. Piccolo Closes In *111. Roshi's Gambit *112. King Piccolo's Wish *113. Siege on Chow Castle *114. Conquest and Power *115. Awaken Darkness *116. A Taste of Destiny *117. The Ultimate Sacrifice *118. Prelude to Vengeance *119. Battle Cry *120. Goku Strikes Back *121. The Biggest Crisis *122. Final Showdown Season Five *'Release Date': July 27, 2010 This set contains the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Cover Character: Goku (Adult) Episode count Piccolo Jr. Saga: *123. Lost and Found *124. Temple Above the Clouds *125. Earth's Guardian Emerges *126. Eternal Dragon Resurrected *127. Quicker Than Lightning *128. Secret of the Woods *129. The Time Room *130. Goku's Doll? *131. Walking Their Own Ways *132. Hotter Than Lava *133. Changes *134. Preliminary Peril *135. Battle of Eight *136. Tien Shinhan vs Mercenary Tao *137. Anonymous Proposal *138. The Mysterious Hero *139. Rematch *140. Goku Gains Speed *141. The Four Faces of Tien *142. Kami vs. Piccolo *143. Battle for the Future *144. Super Kamehameha *145. Junior No More *146. Goku's Trap *147. Goku Hangs On *148. The Victor *149. Dress in Flames *150. The Fire-Eater *151. Outrageous Octagon *152. Mystery of the Dark World *153. The End, The Beginning NOTE: On the Dragon Ball saga sets that were released prior to the season sets, the subtitle translations were credited to Clyde Mandelin. On the new sets they are credited to Steven J. Simmons - although the translations are almost identical to the earlier sets. Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Canon